My Little Doctor La ultima canción
by Profesor Dalek
Summary: ¿Y su el Doctor nunca se hubiera regenerado? ¿Y si sus ultimas palabras no fueron las que pensó que había dicho? ¿Y si fue transportado a un curioso mundo donde la física avanzada, el tiempo y el espacio son aun desconocidos? Solo hay una forma de saberlo... ¡Allons-y!


Orbitando alrededor de la tierra se encontraba un extraño y diminuto objeto en su comparación, sin embargo, solo por fuera lo aparentaba...

Era una maquina de policia de color azul, tipica de los años 30, que giraba en perfecta armonia, alejandose lentamente de la orbita terrestre. Dentro de ella se encontraba un solitario ser...un solitario ser que debia sufrir la carga de ser el ultimo de su especie. Vestido con un elegante traje marron y un largo abrigo, caminaba hacia el centro de la extraña maquina azul.

Era más grande por dentro.

A medida que se acercaba se decizo de su abrigo y lo colgo en un pilar que asemejeaba a un coral marino. Llego al centro y se dedico a observar los mecanismos, reflejando completa tristeza en su rostrso. "No bastaba con ser el ultimo..." Pensaba para si mismo. "...debo resibir ESTA recompensa..." Tuvo que dejar toda su vida, todos sus compañeros, su ultima familia...debieron quedar todos atras...no solo eso...además, su cancion estaba terminando...su muerte era inevitable.

Presiono un par de botones y jalo una palanca, entonces la maquina comenzo a emitir tranquilizadores sonidos y un especie de piston comenzo a subir y bajar en el centro.

El solitario personaje camino alrededor del panel principal, rozando su mano con la maquina, como si estuviera acariciandola. Luego de dar una vuelta de 360°, se detuvo, miro el vacio y con el dolor de su alma, con el dolor agonizante de sus corazones, sabiendo que no habia nada mas que hacer, luego de una costoza respiracion, pronuncio sus ultimas palabras.

-No me quiero ir-

Inmediatamente su rostro comienza a brillar con una tenue luz amarilla que cada vez se hacia más brillante, luego prosiguieron sus manos. El hombre solo se dedicaba a respirar agitadamente y contemplarse a si mismo en sus ultimos momentos.

-"Ya no puedo aguantarlo más...solo...dejalo ir, Doctor"- Se dijo a si mismo, entonces levanto su rostro y miro el vacio, su respiracion se acelero aun mas.

-"Ya nada puedes hacer..."-

Estiro sus brazos y piernas a la vez que hechaba levemente su cuerpo hacia atras, fue entonces que el resplandor dorado exploto desde sus extremidades, causando grandes daños a su querida maquina...la regeneración ya estaba en marcha.

...

...

...

Pero algo salio mal.

-"¿Que?"- Penso el Doctor, mientras retornaba a su posicion de antes y miraba sus manos. Contemplo asombrado como el brillo iba desapareciendo. -"Esto...esto no puede ser"- Tomo una espejo que estaba colgando desde el panel principal y se miro el rostro.

-"¿Que? La regeneracion no funciono, pero...ya...ya no estoy muriendo..pero...pero...¡¿Que?!"- Solto el espejo y empezo a paplarse el cuerpo con sus manos.

-¡Si, en efecto estoy bien! Mejor que antes, la verdad...que...¡¿QUE?!- Comenzo a decir en voz alta ya, fuera de si, sin poder entender que pasaba, y si habia algo que odiaba este curioso personaje llamado Doctor es no saber que pasa. Tan profundo en sus pensamientos estaba que no habia notado el estrago que habia causado su regeneracion en su maquina, volvio en si cuando escucho una explosion proveniente detras de si, causando que el Doctor chocara con el panel.

-¿Qu...? ¡Oh, no!- Entonces otra explosion, esta vez proveniente del centro, causo que volara lejos del panel principal. -¿Que te pasa, TARDIS? ¡Dime que esta mal!- Girtaba el Doctor, desesperado. La maquina comenzo a emitir ruidos que si bien antes eran tranquilizadores, como si de canto de cuna se tratara, ahora parecia que estuviera gritando.

-¡No te preocupes, querida! Todo saldra bien- Dijo acercandose, presionando botones y jalando palancas a gran velocidad. -¡No te abandonare, saldremos de esta, ya habra tiempo para pensar más tarde en que paso mal, solo aguanta!-

Por fuera la maquina ya habia perdido el control y se encontraba girando en un patron aleatorio, alejandose de la Tierra. El interior era un completo caos: Explosiones en todas partes, fuego por doquier, un desesperado Doctor intentando salvar a si querida TARDIS y el escalofriante sonido similar al que hace un campanario. -¡Necesitamos un viaje para calibrarte, amiga! ¡Resiste, no sera tan largo!- Dio unos giros a una manivela y bajo una palanca. -¡Nos vamos a donde sea! ¡ALLONS-Y!-

La maquina desaparecio.

 _*Musica opening Doctor Who 2008*_

 _DAVID TENNANT_

 _FLUTTERSHY_

 _/DOCTOR WHO/_

 _"The never ending song"_

 ***Mientras tanto muy muy muy muy muy muy muy lejos de ahi, a billones y billones y billones y billones de años luz a distancia***

-"Ah, una hermosa mañana"- Pensaba una singular criatura que acababa de depertarse. Este ser era una tierna pegaso de nombre Fluttershy, de color amarillo y crin rosada. Personalidad timida, pero cariñosa. Amante de los animales y todo ser viviente de toda Equestria.

Salto de su cama y camino por la casa, recolectando un par de cosas y despertando tiernamente a cada uno de los pequeños animalillos que estaban por ahi.  
Luego de que cada uno estuviera despierto los alimento y cuido de la manera mas adecuada a cada uno.

-¿Que tal amanecieron mis pequeños amiguitos?- Hablo Fluttershy con una maternal sonris en sus lavios. Todos sus animales le respondieron felices moviendo su cabeza, salvo por un pequeño conejo que la miraba enojado. -¿Que sucede, Angel? ¿Algo esta mal?-  
El conejito no respondio, se cruzo de brazos y luego se fue dando pequeños saltos. -Oh, cielos, supongo que desperto de mal humor...Seguro se le pasara, tengo cosas que hacer ahora mismo. Cuidense amiguitos- Dijo mientras caminaba hacia la puerta- Nos vemos en un par de horas-

Salio de casa luego de cumplir su trabajo, hoy tenia que preparar un picnic a las afueras de Ponyville, cerca de un prado. En su lomo llevaba amarrado un bolso el cual por dentro llevaba un mantel y por fuera, bien sujetado y equilibrado para no caerse, un vaso con agua.

No habrian pasado ni 35 segundos, aun se encontraba a 10 metros de su casa cuando escucho un sonido extraño, un sonido que nunca antes habia escuchado.

-"Ah?" ¿Que es eso?"-

...  
-"A-ah?!"

Un curioso objeto comenzaba a aprecer frente a ella, apareciendo y desapareciendo en lentos latidos...una caja, una enorme caja azul, gigantesca desde su punto de vista. Fluttershy inmediatamente comenzo a temblar, no sabia que clase de objeto era ese ni porque producia tal perturbador ruido.

¿Que criatura podria hacer ese tipo de magia?

La maquina aparece completamente y deja de sonar.

¿Que clase de maquina era esa?

La puerta empieza a sonar como si alguien la abriera desde el otro lado.

-"Oh, no"- Pensaba Fluttershy, ya muerta de miedo, acurrucada sobre si mismo y con su crin tapandole medio rostro.

¿Que clase de horrible bestia saldria de algo tan grande?

La puerta se abrio, revelando a un ser que nunca en su vida habia visto.

-¡AGUA! ¡AGUA! ¡NECESITO AGUA!-

-"..."-

-¡NECESITO AGUA Y MUY MUY RAPIDO!- Grito de forma exaltada el Doctor quien miro a la pequeña pegaso, esta se estremecio el doble en el momento que sintio la mirada de este alto sujeto, mas el Doctor solo le devolvio una sonrisa determinadora y miro su costado.

-¡Tu! ¡Buenos dias! ¡No tengo tiempo para explicar, fuego, TARDIS, llamas, ayudar!- Se escucha una explosion desde dentro de la TARDIS. -¡Deprisa!- El Doctor se acerco rapido a Fluttershy y estiro su mano hacia su costado.

Fluttershy casi se desmaya cuando se le acerco, claro, un ser que aparecio de la nada en una caja de mas de 3 metros y sin mencionar que la bestia media 2 metros...¡Y la maquina era azul!  
Pero el Doctor solo tomo su vaso con agua, bebio un poco y lo escupio dentro.

-¡Oh si, esto es agua, te lo puedo confirmar!- Se metio la mano al bolsillo y saco su Destornillador Sonico. -Solo necesito la frecuencia correcta, puedo detectar los atomos del agua, sacudirlos un poco para aumentar la condensacion de esta, un poco de presion, una pisca de radaicion y VOILÀ! ¡Lluvia en botella!- En ese momento toma el vaso y rapidamente lo tira dentro de la TARDIS. A penas el vaso toca el suelo ¡BUM! Explota en una nube que comienza a levantarse por sobre la TARDIS, causando una lluvia controlada dentro de ella, apagando el fuejo.

-Ahora estaras a salvo, si, souy muy bueno, lo se. Descansa.- Lanza su Destornillador en el aire para agarrarlo denuevo y guardalo en su bolsillo. Cierra la puerta y las campanadas dejan de oirse. -Bien, ¿ahora a quien debo agradecer por salvar a mi querida TARDIS?- El Doctor voltea y baja la cabeza para ver a Fluttershy tirada, abrazandose a si misma, mirandolo con horror.

Fluttershy no sabia que pensar ni mucho menos que decir. Muchas cosas extrañas habian pasado en una faccion de segundos. Un extraño ser salio de una caja gigante, robo su vaso de agua y creo lluvia...osea...¡Como los pegasos! -"De-debio perderse del bosque Everfree...¡Si! Eso, de-debe ser un animalito asustado, un enorme...grande y espantozo animalito que se perdio...no dañaria a una indefensa pegaso como yo...¿Cierto?"- Su tren de pensamiento fue desbiado.

-¿Ho..la? ¿Puedes hablar, verdad?- Pregunto el Doctor nuevamente el Doctor.

-Yo...yo soy Flu...Fluttershy- Se decidio a decir.

 **Continuara...**

 _*Tema de creditos de Doctor Who*_

 _DAVID TENNANT as The Doctor_

 _FLUTTERSHY as Herself_


End file.
